You will be etched in my heart forever
by peterpaaaan
Summary: "I love you Jade West and I will never stop loving you. You are my angel and my best friend."


It's been five years now. I'm a sophomore in college and majoring in acting. Before everything went downhill in my life, I was happy. I had amazing friends that are still with me today. I was getting the best acting education at Hollywood Arts. But, the most important thing in my life was my girlfriend, Jade West. Many people wondered why I was with Jade, but most of them didn't know her like I did. She was different, in a good way. She had a tough exterior, but once you broke it, it was the most breathtaking side ever. She was shined more than any girl in the world. I can still remember the feeling I got when I first met her.

_It was the first day of sophomore year. The only person I knew in this school was Andre. I remember thanking Andre for pushing me to audition for this school, because I didn't think acting was something I enjoyed, until he threw me a scene and told me to act._

_"Andre, thanks man for pushing into auditioning. I just can't believe I'm here, you know?" I realized I sounded kind of geeky right now, but I was too excited. The school was filled with talented people and I was among those talented people._

_"Hey, no problem man. I knew you'd fit in this school, the minute I handed you my script to read," Andre stated. He looked over my shoulder and motioned people to come over. I glanced over my shoulder and stared at a few people walking over us. "Beck, I want you to meet some of my friends here at Hollywood Art." I looked at each of the people. All of them having their different styles. "Beck, This is Cat." Andre said, pointing to a girl._

_"HI!" She yelled, jumping up and down. Cat was a tiny girl; she had red hair and smile that could either brighten your day or annoy you. Her voice was high-pitch in this annoying way, but something about her made you listen to her or want to protect her. _

_"This is Robbie," Andre said, pointing to a boy with an afro. This boy was very scrawny and geeky. That wasn't the weird part about him; it was his puppet. It kind of freaked me out a bit. _

_"Hey, you forgot Rex." Robbie replied. The way he talked about his puppet kind of made you feel like he was real. _

_"I like your hair, man. It looks so fluffy," Rex said. I gave the puppet and small smile and nodded. This guy is creepy, but if he's Andre's friend then I guess, he's cool._

_"This is Tori," Andre said, pointing to a girl with brown hair and very defined cheekbones._

_"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Tori said, smiling. This girl seemed genuinely happy all the time. Not like Cat, but something else. I knew the way she presented herself or the way she talked she would be a great friend. Also, the way that Andre looked at her, made he think that she was off-limits. Fine, by me. I wasn't really looking for a girlfriend right now. I heard a loud 'NO' coming from the entrance of the school. I turned around and my eyes met the most intriguing person ever. This girl was wearing all black. Her chestnut hair had blue streaks in them and her face had this scowl on it that would scare the living daylights out of someone. It didn't scare me, though. She stomped her way towards us and then let out a loud groan._

_"That Sinjin kid won't leave me alone. If he doesn't stop bothering him I'm going to punch him with my new scissors..." she trailed off. She stared at me with her bright, blue eyes. This stare would kill anyone in a matter of minutes, but I just smirked. "What are you?" She asked. Andre shook his head and looked at Jade._

_"Jade, this is Beck. A new student here at HA." Andre explained to her. She kept scowling at me while sipping her coffee._

_"Whatever." She mumbled. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. It's hideous, Aladdin." She said, before storming off. That's a first. This girl was definitely different. Usually, when I smirked at girls they would fall on their knees for me, but not her. She looked like she hated me, but that's not going to stop me from making her fall in love with me._

_"Sorry about Jade..." Tori trailed off. "She doesn't really like people," Tori said, softly. Cat laughed at the response Tori gave. She lightly slapped Tori on the arm and giggled some more._

_"Silly Tori, Jade likes people. She likes me, Andre, sometimes Robbie," Cat said, smiling brightly._

_"Wait, Cat, what about me?" Tori asked. She looked genuinely hurt that Cat didn't say her name during the list._

_"Oh, she doesn't like you. She told me that," Cat replied, softly. She giggled again, before skipping away. Well if Jade doesn't like people, I'm going to make her like one ... Me._

I remember when I first met her, I wanted to get to know her, so I'd follow her. Not in a creepy way, but more like try to seduce her way into liking me. I would come by her locker everyday to say hello or I would order her coffee, black with two sugars. If you put more than two sugars or less than to sugars she would flip. It never happened to me, but Tori said it went horribly bad when she made that mistake. Everyday I would do the same gesture, I would never miss a day then I finally asked her to go on a date. Just the two of us. It was literally the best day of my life.

_It's been two months since I've been going to Jade's locker and giving her coffee, trying her to get comfortable to me. I think it's slowly working. Sometimes, when I look in her eyes, I could see her smile the true one, but I will finally make it appear on her mouth. The mouth that I want to kiss and I will one day. That one day was going to be today, because it was the day I was going to ask Jade West to go on a date with me. I've never went on a date with Jade, we hung out, but that was with friends. I walked towards her locker, seeing as she was already there. I felt my hands start to sweat. Why was Beck Oliver getting nervous? I never get nervous. This girl doesn't even know the affect she has on me and she isn't my girlfriend yet, but she will. I leaned against the locker next to Jade and smiled._

_"Hey Jade," I said, smoothly, trying to cover up my nerves. She looked at me and then scowled a bit._

_"What?" She was in a good mood. I could tell, I could always tell. Her face told you she was annoyed with you, but her eyes told a different story. Only, I knew this. _

_"Jade, do you want go out on a date with me, you know, get some sushi and then hang out at my RV?" I asked. I watched as her face changed. It softened for a second and I swore I saw her smile. _

_"No." She simply said and turned her attention back her locker._

_"Why not, Jade?" I was kind of sounding desperate, but I really wanted her to hang out with me. Plus, Beck Oliver does not do pleading, but if it takes this girl to go out on a date with me, then fine be it._

_"I said, no, Beck. Leave it." She closed her locker and stormed away. I chased her and grabbed her wrist. I knew she hated when people touch her. The look in her face showed she was upset with me, but she didn't pull away. Good sign, right?_

_"One date, Jade. If you don't have fun then I won't ask for another, but if you do have fin, I'm going to take whatever chance I've got to make you mine," I promised. She looked at me her face giving a smile, the smile that one special people got. The smile she only showed when she performed and she knew she nailed it. The smile she got when she got a pair of new scissors. The smile only people she loved received. I let go of her wrist and smiled back at her._

_"Fine, one date. That's it," She said, turning her face back into a frown and then walking off to her next class._

The first date with Jade was different. When we went out for dinner, she didn't really seem like she enjoyed it. I decided to play 20 questions with her. That's when our date became different. That was the moment where I saw the real Jade. The Jade that no one got to see. She dropped down all her walls and showed me her interior. She was sitting across from me, telling me her stories and beliefs. It felt like Jade West was sitting their naked, because she didn't have her tough exterior to protect her anymore. I felt like I was her protection. That was the moment I knew Jadelyn West was going to be mine forever. After dinner, we hung out at my RV for a bit. I told her my stories of Canada, which she made fun of me. I don't know why she hates Canada, so much, but it amused me a lot. She laughed at my stories. Her laugh sounding like bells, it had this sort of ring that made you smile at her. Throughout the whole date, I watch Jade's face light up and smile. I knew that smile was just for me. She wasn't faking who she was. She was being Jade West.

After a couple of dates, I finally kissed her. Yes, I chickened out the first time. I wanted our first kiss to be something...something special, because she was special. It was after our third date and in front of her porch. Romantic setting, right?

_We just finished mini golf. We had an argument during the whole way to her house, because she insisted she won the match, but I knew she cheated. Jade West was not good at mini golf. I knew for a fact, because I was definitely a head of her, but whatever she sets her mind to there isn't any way of changing it. I parked my car right in front of her house and quickly unbuckling my seat belt and running to the side of her door. My mother always taught me to be a gentleman to woman._

_"Beck, I'm not handicap I can open my own door," She huffed out. I looked at her and smiled. I gave her the look. She squirmed a bit and then let out a loud sigh, "Thank you." One thing I did enjoy was the power that I had on Jade. I was able to make her say please and thank you even though I knew it killed her inside. I walked her to her doorstep, not really saying anything along the way. She finally looked at me and smiled. "Really, Beck. Thank you." She said, giving me one of those hidden smiles she never gives. I looked right into her blue eyes which met with my brown eyes. I leaned in, slowly, and her meeting me halfway. Right then, I felt it. Her soft lips crashing into my lips. Our lips moving in the same rhythmic movement. I felt it. I felt the hunger, I wanted more. I felt the joy from feeling her mouth pressed against mine. I felt the fireworks that everyone talks about. I felt it. Jade West was the only girl that made me feel those fireworks. We finally parted to catch our breath. I leaned my forehead against hers and giving her my best smile._

_"Jadelyn West, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at those blue eyes. She smiled at me one last time and kisses me softly. I wanted more, but she pulled away before I could get anymore. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" I chuckled._

_"Of course, Beckett Oliver." She smiled, and slowly turning away and entering her house._

The day will forever be etched into my head. That day I realized one more thing about Jade West. When she loved something, she gave it her heart. Jade and I have been together for two years. Two years. We had our fights and we had our laughs, but each day, I fell in love with her more. Jade would get upset with me all the time, because I was talking to girls. I couldn't help it, I was nice to everyone. I should have listened to her more, but me being stubborn I didn't care. She didn't have to be jealous about anything. She will forever have me.

_"Jade, come back. Don't you walk away from me," I yelled across the hallway. She stopped a few feet away from me. She turned around, her face in pure anger._

_"Don't tell me what to do, Beck." She yelled back. She grunted and then stared right at me, "Are you cheating on me, Beck?" She asked a littler softer. I walked towards her, grabbing intertwining my fingers with hers._

_"Of course not. You are my girlfriend and I love you so much. Don't you forget that," I explained. I didn't understand why Jade was so upset. I was just talking to a girl about the homework she missed, but that's Jade, always going to conclusion._

_"Then, why were you flirting with her? Didn't you notice her twirling her slutty hair around? Seriously Beck, you can't be that blind," She said. I think I knew she was flirting with me, but I didn't believe it. I didn't care. The only person I truly loved was Jade and will forever be Jade._

_"Jade, babe, listen to me," I cupped her face, "I love you and only you. I promise." I said, softly. I kissed her lips and was relieved when she kissed back._

_"Fine." I smiled at her and kisses her once more, "I need coffee now." _

I should have listened to Jade more, because then I would have appreciated the time I spent with her. Don't get me wrong, I spent all my time with Jade, but you truly regret every fight you've gotten with the person you loved once they're gone. The love of my life died during senior year. I could still remember everything during that day, it haunts me from time to time. I was in Sikowitz's class. We were all here, except for Jade. She texted me, saying she was running late to class. I offered to pick her up, but she insisted on driving.

_Sikowitz was late yet again. He's usually a couple of minutes late to class. I checked the time on my phone. Jade was still not here. Something unsettling didn't feel right. I felt like something was suffocating me like I couldn't breathe. I called Jade. Three rings. I was on the verge of panicking. I needed to hear her voice. I needed her here with me._

_"What?" She called out. I relaxed a bit and gave her a stifle laugh._

_"Good morning to you, too, babe. What's taking you so long?" I asked. Jade is usually never late. She hates being late and she hates people who are late. _

_"Shut up, Beck. I'm coming..." then I heard her yell. Few seconds later and huge crash. I panicked. Please...no, don't let it be true. _

_"JADE! JADE! HELLO?! WHAT'S WRONG?" I yelled through the phone. Heads turned my way. Curious looks coming from me. Tori got up and walked towards me._

_"Beck, what's wrong with Jade?" Tori asked in concern. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't talk. I didn't move. Then it clicked. Jade was in an accident. I ran out of the school and into my car. Speeding, remember every way that Jade takes to get to school. I saw it. Her black convertible smashed, broken glass everywhere, the other car rammed right into her side. Oh my gosh, please. Don't. I ran out of my car and few people already calling 911. That's when I paused. I saw her. I saw my beautiful Jade covered with blood. I saw her my beautiful Jade destroyed. I walked slowly to her, not wanting this to be true. I couldn't get to her though, she was etched between the cars. I couldn't breathe. I collapsed, tears streaming down my face. That's when everything turned black for me. _

My whole senior year, I couldn't cope with the death of Jade. No one was able to move on. Cat stopped being her smiling self. Andre kept playing sad songs. Tori wasn't performing well enough. Robbie didn't talk as much. Me, I stopped living. My life stopped, I couldn't do anything. My life didn't have a purpose without Jade. I couldn't even remember my life without Jade. Jade was a mean person, but no matter how mean she was, she made an impact to all of us. She completed our group. Sometimes, I would hear her scream in my nightmares or I would hear her laugh in my dreams. She was still here, sometimes.

It's been five years since the death of Jadelyn West. Every anniversary, every birthday, every memory I could remember, I would walk to Jade's grave. I'd tell her stories of things I remember about our days spent together. I'd tell her the change that our friends have made. I would tell her stories of new things that was happening in my life. I would tell her everything. She was gone physically, but emotionally, she was with me.

I love you Jade West and I will never stop loving you. You are my angel and my best friend.


End file.
